


Scenario 6 - Waiting in the Jungle

by obbiejoe



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbiejoe/pseuds/obbiejoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected glance at something she never expected leaves Kim confused, will a delayed return from a mission give her the time to resolve the conflicting issues confronting her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of Walt Disney. The following fan fiction in no way reflects neither Disney’s original intent nor its intended characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that are contained in this story.
> 
> Another of my 'First Time' series that had been languishing on my hard drive for years. Originally titled Scenario 6 - Contains harsh and graphic language, Adult situations and mature subject matter.

## Scenario 6 - Waiting in the Jungle

_BY: obbiejoe_

Chapter 1 – The Incident

 

Kim was sweating as she swung the machete in a wide arc clearing a path through the dense undergrowth. Her mind, however, was not on clearing the path in front of her; it was on the blonde young man following just behind her.

 

She knew she would have the time to sort out the feelings she was having at the moment, Wade had informed her only moments ago that he would not be able to secure a ride until tomorrow afternoon at the soonest. Since they were only about a quarter mile from the rendezvous that meant they would have hunker down and wait at least 24 hours.

 

The mission itself had gone well; it was the escape from the exploding lair that had led to her current problem. She thought back to the time she had first gotten the mission call.

 

Wade had informed her that Professor Dementor had been located in Africa. Apparently he had once again stolen the PDVI and was creating some kind of weather device using it as the power source. His claim had been that he was going to change the weather conditions in the rain forest and start to kill off huge numbers of trees thus altering the atmosphere by reducing the amount of oxygen they produced, unless, of course, his demands were met.

 

She was just about to tell Wade to call Ron as she raced toward the park to catch the supersonic transport Wade had waiting when she saw Ron walking quickly along the sidewalk next to the park. As she raced by she grabbed his hand and informed him that they had an emergency mission. There was not even time to stop and change into their regular mission clothes, Wade had told her that everything they needed was already on the transport.

 

She hadn’t thought about it at the time but now that she did Ron had been strangely reluctant to go and had seemed determined to head home. Of course one look from Kim was all it had taken to convince him and he had hesitated only an additional moment before following her whole heartedly.

 

It was also weird, now that she thought about it, about how happy he was, at first, to see the backpacks that Wade had waiting for them on the transport. She distinctly remembered hearing the disappointment in his voice when he went behind some crates to change into his mission clothes. His exact words had been something like “Oh crap, where are they, where are they. Oh crap.” He had all but ignored her when she asked about his choice of words giving her some off handed excuse about expecting Wade to pack gameing-boy cartridges or something.

 

He had acquitted himself well on the mission, exceptionally well. He had even been able to overpower almost a dozen of Dementor’s goons while she was engaged elsewhere and she wondered once again about these so called ‘Monkey Powers’ that Monkey Fist always referred to. She had never seen any direct evidence of them so she typically wrote them off as the ramblings of an erratic Super Villain. Strangely Ron always seemed to avoid talking about them at all, he really avoided it.

 

She was positive that if he did indeed possess some type of mystical abilities he would be bragging about them non-stop, conversely if he did not have any such abilities the simple fact that Monty kept referring to them as ‘Monkey’ powers would have Ron vehemently denying being associated with anything having to do with Monkeys.

 

She shook her head to push the ridiculous thought out of her mind, she had bigger… ah… other problems to deal with at the moment. It was what had happened during their exit from the lair that had been coursing through her mind.

 

To start with, Dementor had been much faster than she expected in initiating the self destruct so they had had to forgo either grabbing the PDVI or leave their backpacks behind just make it out on time, naturally they had grabbed the PDVI. Then just as they had made it out of the cave exit she heard a ripping sound behind her, when she turned she saw Ron with his back to her walking quickly back to where his pants were hung up on an outcropping of rock.

 

Ron loosing his pants on a mission was not normally unusual, this time however there was a small twist. When she turned instead of seeing Ron’s boxer clad posterior she had seen nothing but naked ass as he bent down to retrieve his pants. She had tried to spin away of course but something else she saw had riveted her gaze on Ron’s ass for several seconds until the reality of what she was seeing hit her and she had spun quickly away.

 

Ron had naturally apologized as soon as he put on what remained of his pants. He had to keep one hand on his waist to keep what was left of the shredded garment on his body. Then he explained why he had been reluctant to go on the mission at first, he had had an earlier wardrobe malfunction while doing something in the woods at the park that he refused to explain, that malfunction had totally shredded his boxers and he had been heading home, commando, to get another pair when Kim had rushed him off to the mission.

 

He had been counting on a spare pair of boxers being in his backpack but there were none so Ron had been forced to go on the mission without his boxers. That was how he ended up with only his cargos, which were now in shreds, covering his lower torso. He kept apologizing the entire time she had been cutting their way toward the rendezvous point thinking that, since she had been avoiding looking at or talking to him, Kim was angry at him because of his wardrobe faux pas.

 

In truth Kim wasn’t angry at all, she was a lot of things, but angry was not one of them. She was embarrassed, she was confused, she was shocked, but most of all she was… well, to put it plainly, she was excited.

 

When she had first turned around and seen Ron’s naked ass she had only smiled at his predicament. Then she noticed something hanging between his legs, hanging low between his legs. At first she had thought it was his belt that was somehow still around his waist, but that had still been looped on the pants he was heading for, then she had thought Ron had picked up a small bush or something to cover himself with temporarily and that was what she saw, so she looked more closely at the hanging item.

 

Then she realized exactly what it was, it was Ron’s penis, his cock, his dick, what ever you wanted to call it one thing it most assuredly was, was huge and had been hanging well down his thighs between his legs. Kim had been thinking about it the entire time they had been cutting their way through the forest, she was mentally comparing it to the only other two she had ever seen.

 

Bobby Johnson had once whipped his out while on a date and asked her to blow it, she hadn’t naturally. Then about 6 months later Josh Mankey and she had gotten a little hot and heavy during a makeout session at lookout point and he had pulled his out and asked her to touch it, she had, but only for a second or two and no matter how much he had pleaded for her to give him at least a hand-job she hadn’t touched it again.

 

She remembered that Josh had excused himself and gone into the woods a few seconds later and she was sure he had gone to whack himself off since the subject was dropped and his previously obvious bulge was missing as soon as he came back. They had left moments later. Both of these occurrences had resulted in being a last date.

 

But that thing hanging between Ron’s legs had looked so much larger and thicker than either of the others she had seen it wasn’t even in the same league. She had tried to convince herself that she was mistaken, that she was severely overestimating what she had seen, but she couldn’t. She had seen exactly what she had seen, Ron had inadvertently proven it a short time ago when he offered to take his turn at swinging the machete.

 

He had said that he was more than capable of swinging it one handed while his other was maintaining a firm grip on his pants. She had reluctantly handed it off to him and taken her place behind him as he took the lead and slashed their way forward.

 

She found herself once again staring at his ass, most of it was now covered but portions still showed through the shredded fabric of his cargos. Then, through a tear in one leg of his pants his… appendage had once again made a brief appearance as it flopped against his thigh several inches below his crotch. She had followed him for about 15 minutes, catching a glimpse every once in a while, when she noticed that her nipples were starting to ache with stiffness and her crotch was starting to get wet, and it was most certainly not sweat.

 

She had quickly taken the machete back from Ron and swore to herself that, henceforth, she would remain in the lead, well away from the sight of Ron’s ass and… ah… other attributes.  That was almost 30 minutes ago and her condition, if you want to call it that, had not gotten any better, quite the contrary, it was getting more heated as time progressed.

 

As much as she wanted it to, her mind just wouldn’t leave it alone and kept jumping back to the subject of Ron’s dick. Plans were formed and rejected in her mind of ways that she would be able to get a better look, ways that she could ‘accidently’ cause Ron’s pants to once again fall but this time while he was facing her.

 

If that wasn’t bad enough her mind started, on it’s own mind you, to wonder what it felt like, what it would look like fully erect, what it would feel like inside of her. She shook her head for what must have been the thirtieth time trying to shake such thoughts from her mind, she once again failed. She tried to reason just why these thoughts were racing through her mind, she had never had sex in her life, sure she thought about it, I mean she was only human. But in all her fantasies, of all of the men or boys she had imagined while she had been masturbating Ron had never, not once, been involved.

 

Now that she thought about it she wondered why, he was reasonably good looking, he had a good body, especially once he started filling out and growing up, he was actually a little hot. But of all the guys she knew he was almost the only one to never take part in her little masturbation fantasies. She knew that that had all changed less than an hour ago.

 

Still sweating, and not necessarily just from the heat and humidity, she took one final swing of the machete and burst upon the clearing Wade, through her Kimmunicator, had directed her to. This was to be their home away from home for at least the next 24 hours.

 

It was at the base of an escarpment that rose as far as the clouds, water was falling from the heights in a very small but picturesque waterfall into a clear pool that fed a stream leading back into the jungle to her left. There were only a few trees and no choking undergrowth; all in all it was a very relaxing looking location to wait.

 

Pulling out her Kimmunicator she connected with Wade for an update on their ride. After learning that they still had at least 24 hours to wait she requested he call when their ride was an hour or so off before she disconnected. She started taking a closer look at the surrounding area, more to keep from looking at and thinking of Ron than anything else.

 

There was a small overhang against the cliff next to the pool that actually looked quite cozy and could provide a little shelter in case of rain. The pool itself was crystal clear and she saw fish swimming in its depths that could provide food if they could catch one or two.

 

Squatting down she felt the water and found it refreshingly cool but not cold at all so she splashed a bit on her face to clear the sweaty grime that had accumulated during their trek, and cool off her ardor.

 

She knew she couldn’t avoid Ron much longer and looked around to see where he had gone. She finally noticed him sitting near the entry of the overhang on a flat rock with a pile of leaves and vines around him that he had apparently collected and brought there.

 

She watched with a puzzled expression as Ron appeared to be selecting bits and pieces from the small heap of foliage at his feet and twisting them together for some reason. With a sigh and a quick silent reminder of “Don’t think about his dick” she slowly walked over to see what Ron was doing. When she was a few feet from Ron she heard his voice drift to her even though he hadn’t looked up while she approached, “Are you still mad at me KP?”

 

Kim moved closer and sat on another rock close to him sighing before she answered, “I was never mad at you Ron, I’ve just… ah… had a lot of things on my mind that’s all. You didn’t do anything that I should be mad about, I mean I do wish you had told me earlier about your… ah… boxer sitch, I guess it wouldn’t really have changed anything if I had known but at least I wouldn’t have been… ah… well, I just wish I had known that’s all.”

 

Ron just continued twisting the vines and leaves together, looking closer Kim could now see that he was actually weaving something from the materials he had gathered. Ron looked up at her for a moment, “Sorry KP, next time, and I’m gonna do everything I can to make sure there never is a next time, but if there is, then next time I’ll make sure you know okay.” Then he returned to his weaving.

 

Kim watched as Ron’s hands expertly twisted the loose materials together. Then Ron reached down and tore strips from the legs of what remained of the pants he was wearing and started weaving them into whatever he was making from the vines. Kim was, temporarily at least, distracted from thinking about Ron’s dick and asked, “Just what are you doing Ron?”

 

Ron looked up at her and then held his creation up for her to see. “Making a pair of shorts, these pants have seen their last days.” When she looked she was startled, he was clearly holding up what looked like a pair of shorts taking shape made only of twisted vines and cloth from his pants. She gawked for a moment until he once again started weaving the vines and cloth quickly and expertly together. It took a moment for Kim to comprehend that Ron, her Ron, had created an almost complete pair of shorts from almost nothing, and he had done all this in just about ten minutes.

 

When the realization of what he was doing dawned on her she looked to Ron’s face again, the tip of his tongue was sticking out from the side of his mouth as he concentrated. “Where on earth did you learn to do that Ron? It’s amazing, I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

 

Ron answered without even looking up, “Camp Wannaweep KP, You remember, I told you I was the lanyard wizard of the camp and… well… I guess it just grew from that. I do this all time, you’ve seen me, I know you have.” As Kim thought about it she had indeed seen Ron playing around with string and rope and stuff she just never paid any attention to what he was doing with it. Then his voice interrupted her thoughts, “Where do you think I got that rope two weeks ago, I mean you don’t just find rope lying around you know. I was just lucky enough to find a supply cabinet filled with string.”

 

Kim did indeed remember what Ron was talking about, they needed to climb up to a scaffold on that particular mission and her grappling gun was out of charges, she had asked Ron to see if he could find something and he had returned a short time later with a length of strange feeling rope that was actually quite strong and the perfect length for the job. “Ah… I guess I just thought you found it Ron, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Now Ron looked up at her, “Hey, you do the hero stuff, that’s your job. Me? I do the hero support, you need something Wade can’t supply I either find it or make it if I can.” Then he returned to his weaving. Kim just sat there thinking over all the times Ron had ‘found’ just what she needed to complete a mission; there were a lot of them. How long she sat there she didn’t know, then Ron’s voice brought her out of her reverie, “Aaaannnndddd done! I’ll be right back KP.”

 

She looked up and saw Ron walking away toward the trees, unfortunately this brought back all of her previous thoughts and desires when she saw not only the parts of his ass that clearly showing through the shredded remains of his pants but further glimpses of his dick through the larger rents in the fabric.

 

She once again felt her nipples hardening and wriggled her ass on the rock as a slight twinge raced through her crotch. She was just getting control of herself when she saw Ron retuning, then she started wriggling again when she saw the extremely tight shorts he was wearing, as he walked toward her he was carrying his shoes and socks in one hand and tugging at the shorts with the other while he muttered to himself, she could just make out his muttering, “I guess I grew a little bit, these shouldn’t be this tight.”

 

As he walked closer she saw that the shorts were indeed tight, there was a large bulge pressing against the front of the shorts threatening to burst through the tight weaving of vine and cloth. Then Kim noticed his bare legs, the shorts were very short and sticking out from beneath them were the most muscular legs Kim had ever seen, His thighs looked like they were sculpted from rock and she saw the muscles flex as he walked toward her. As soon as the twinge hit her crotch again she knew she better do something and do it fast. She had to look away quickly or Ron would catch her looking so she looked over at the water as it fell from the heights into the otherwise calm pool.

 

Ron walked past her he tossed his shoes and socks near the rock he had been sitting on and headed toward the cool calmness of the pool, “I don’t know about you KP but I feel all grungy and stuff. I’m gonna check out the water.” As he walked past her he was pulling his mission sweater over his head. If it had been any other guy but Ron Kim would have thought they were teasing her, trying to get in her pants.

 

There seemed to have been a lot of that type lately, almost every guy she had dated over the last six or eight months had tried something like that, most on their first date. She knew they were just looking to say they had been the one to finally bag ‘Kim Possible’ the ‘Ice Queen’. But Ron, well she just knew that the thought would never even cross his mind.

 

Right at that moment however she kind of wished it would. She looked up again and saw Ron’s broad back walking toward the pool, she clearly saw the hard muscles of his arms and back as he threw the mission shirt off to the side, “Why didn’t I ever notice that before?” She wondered as Ron waded into the pool.

 

Then she blushed when Ron looked over his shoulder at her, she was sure he caught her gawking but instead he just called out, “Hey KP! There are fish in here, ya want me to get a couple, I don’t know about you but I’m a little hungry.”

 

She called back, “I thought about that Ron but we don’t have any bait let alone a rod or hook.”

 

Ron simply smiled as he called back, “Hey, Think about who you’re talking too. I’m the hero support remember?” Then he dove out of sight. After a bit more than three minutes Kim was starting to worry, Ron had been under water for a while, longer than she thought was normal so she jumped to her feet and ran toward the water jumping in as soon as she got there thinking Ron must have gotten caught up on an obstruction under the surface or something.

 

She was just about to dive down and look for Ron when his head surfaced about five feet away. “Hey KP, careful, you’re gonna scare the fish,” Then he smiled and raised his hands out of the water, a large fish was clutched in each one.

 

Twenty minutes later Kim watched as Ron checked on the fish, he had wrapped them in leaves and placed them on rocks he had placed in a fire he had started by, of all things, rubbing two stick together. She had heard of people being able to do that but had never thought Ron could, when asked about it he simply said two words “Camp Wannaweep”

 

Kim was miserable, she had removed her wet shoes and socks but her remaining clothes were wet and clammy. Figuring she would just have to grin and bear it until they dried out she watched Ron add some more of the leaves he had stripped from a plant in the clearing inside the wrapping of each fish and then return to the weaving he had started as soon as the fish started cooking.

 

She looked sourly at his back as he weaved; he was purposely turned away from her so she couldn’t see exactly what he was doing. His closely woven shorts had dried almost immediately and now he was probably weaving himself a shirt and a blanket or something while she had to sit there miserably in the clothes she had gotten wet in her misguided attempt to save him, it just wasn’t fair.

 

Apparently done with whatever he was doing Ron turned around and faced her. “Here KP, they’re not much but I put together a pair of shorts and a halter for you. It’s gotta be better than sitting around in those heavy wet things in this humidity. Go try these on, the fish will be ready in a couple of minutes.”

 

Kim was stunned, Ron had been weaving her something to wear. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Kim smiled brightly as she grabbed the items from Ron and headed toward the trees. She was about to call over her shoulder warning Ron kiddingly not to peek when she stopped, “Would it really be so bad if he did?” she thought. Once into the trees she pulled her still soaking mission shirt and sports bra over her head and reached for the halter that Ron had woven.

 

Looking at it she saw that he had woven scraps of cloth, most likely from his ruined pants, so they were directly over her nipples. She wondered where Ron had gotten that idea as she tied the garment in front of her and then spun it around so the ties were at the back, as she tugged it up into place she was pleasantly surprised at how well it fit her, it held her tits perfectly and the cloth bits actually did keep it from scratching her nipples. Then she tied the front straps of finely woven vine behind her neck and jiggled a bit testing the fit, “This is almost perfect” she thought.

 

Stripping her pants off she was about to pull on the shorts when she realized her panties were just as soaking wet as her pants, pushing them down she stepped out of them before pulling the hand made shorts over her feet and up to her waist.

 

She immediately felt better being out of the soaked mission wear. As she tied off and adjusted her new shorts she felt where Ron had woven another strip of cloth exactly where it needed to be in the crotch of the shorts. The shorts themselves were actually shorter than she had ever worn before and she was instantly relieved that she had trimmed her pubic hair last night, if not she was sure that Ron would see instantly that the carpet did indeed match the drapes.

 

As she walked back into the clearing carrying her sodden mission wear she noticed how much more comfortable she was in this heat and humidity and knew she would have to thank Ron for thinking of her. She smiled when she thought of teasing Ron about the strategically placed bits of cloth woven into his masterpiece.

 

When she reached the small campfire Ron had just finished coaxing the fish out of the fire and they were laid out on two large leaves. She leaned down and gave Ron a small peck on the cheek. “Thanks Ron, I feel a lot better now that I’m out of those wet clothes but we are going to have to have a little talk about how you knew exactly what size to weave and where to place those little pieces of cloth you wove into these things.”

 

Ron was stunned. Kim had actually kissed him, sure she had done it before but that was always for Christmas or his birthday or something. But now she had just kissed him for almost no reason at all, he was just starting to get his mind functional again when he turned and looked at her.

 

She was laying her clothes out to dry and not really looking at him so he took a moment to look at her. From her bare feet her long muscular legs rose upward meeting the shorts he had put together for her. His eyes traced upward along the swell of her hips to the narrow waist where the shorts ended. Upward from there her tight stomach, dimpled with that sexy little belly button of hers, flowed flawlessly upward to meet the halter top just below the delicate swell of her breasts.

 

As she turned to take her seat on the rock opposite him he saw the porcelain like skin of her back interrupted only by the thin band of woven vines. He was in heaven, he knew that there was not another soul on earth that she would allow to see her dressed as she was.

 

He had had a crush on her for years, since they had started high school, but had, of course, never told her. How could he, she was always going out with those golden boys and they seemed to make her happy, and besides, he knew that Kim just didn’t look at him that way, she herself had told him so and who was he to deny her happiness?

 

As soon as she was seated he mentally shook himself, getting his ‘head in the game’ as she always told him. He reached down and handed her one of the fish. “You’re going to have to eat with your fingers KP, I haven’t had time to carve knives and forks yet.”

 

Kim laughed at Ron’s joke for a moment but when she looked into his face she stopped, he was being completely serious, she knew then that he actually could, and most likely would, be able to carve knives and forks from the meager materials they had.

 

The smell rising from the fish in her hands was almost exotic, if it tasted half as good as it smelled she would be sorry to leave tomorrow. Then she noticed that the head and tail had been neatly removed from the fish, she knew that Ron did not have a pocket knife (or even a pocket for that matter) and wondered briefly about how he had accomplished this feat without a knife as her fingers picked up a piece of the moist meat and brought it to her mouth.

 

The taste turned out to be even better than the smell. Ron must have seen the look on her face because he answered her question before she even had a chance to ask it. “Pretty good huh, I was really surprised at the number of herbs and edible berries growing around here. They really work well with fish don’t they? Oh and don’t worry about the bones, I’m sure I got them all.” She was about to ask how he had deboned the fish when she saw him stuff another piece of the delicacy in his mouth and decided it could wait.

 

After the meal, which Ron had followed by a leaf full of assorted berries, Kim felt much better, she was dry, well fed and comfortable. The only thing bothering her at the moment was Ron. Well, not so much Ron as the way she was starting to feel about him.

 

He hadn’t bothered to put his shirt back on after catching the fish and as they ate she had been almost mesmerized by the play of the very well developed muscles rippling beneath his skin. How had she never noticed just how much Ron had grown? She had tried to think back to when the changes had started while she had been eating, there had been small hints now that she thought about it.

 

He had defiantly stepped up his game on missions, he had gotten a lot less clumsy and awkward, he had grown a few inches taller, he had grown his hair longer and now, when he lifted her up to reach vents he did it with ease and without the grunt and complaining that had usually accompanied that particular action. Now that the clues were staring her in the face, literally, she was able to piece together exactly when it had started, it was when he had returned from his third… no, his second trip to Japan on that weird exchange program.

 

He never really talked about his time at that school with the unusual name other than to say nothing had really happened or as he put it ‘Same ol, same ol’ There were never any pictures, never any anecdotes, never any bragging, nothing, nothing at all. Why hadn’t she seen it before, how had she been so dense, something besides studying and school work was happening while he was there she was sure of it, now more than ever.

 

She decided to test her theory right then and there so she walked over to where Ron had carefully doused the fire and was now setting up the small pit he had somehow dug. He was carefully preparing it for the next time a fire was needed. As she approached she tried to sound casual, “Hey Ron, have you heard anything from that school in Japan about having to take another trip?”

 

She was looking at his back and noticed that he stiffened as soon as she mentioned Japan, then he quickly relaxed and spoke without turning to look at her. “You mean Yamanochi? As a matter of fact it’s weird that you should bring that up. I just heard from them yesterday, they want to try and set up a month long session this summer.”

 

Ron turned to face her before he continued. “I was meaning to talk to you about it as soon as we got back. I know a month without a sidekick is a little unusual but the bad guys seem to take summer vacations or something so you should be fine without me. I’m sure Wade could always send a Wade-bot or something if you needed help. Maybe Derek would even be willing to lend a hand.”

 

Ron had turned his attention back to the fire pit but now Kim was sure something was up. Ron had never been gone longer than a week before this, now they wanted him for an entire month? And it was always him, never anyone else. Then he brought up Derek, her latest boyfriend. She knew that Ron hated Derek, he had never said so but she could tell by the way he reacted whenever she had mentioned his name.

 

She hadn’t yet told him that Derek was history, two nights ago she had broken it off with him when he grabbed her tits and told her, not asked her, but told her, that they were going to move their relationship up a couple of notches as he reached for his belt buckle. She was sure he went directly to the hospital after dropping her off in front of her house.

 

Ron stood when he finished with the fire pit and looked at her smiling that weird little smile of his. “Let’s talk about that when we get back home okay KP? Right now I think I’m gonna go for a swim.” Then he ran to the rocks overlooking a deeper part of the pool and dove into the crystal clear water cutting the surface cleanly without even a splash.

 

Walking over to the same rocks Kim sat at the edge and watched Ron’s shimmering image as he swam beneath the crystal clear surface, she looked calm on the outside but her mind was in turmoil. Ron had actually avoided her unasked question. He had always been able to read her body language and knew when she wanted more information and he had never before failed to supply it. Not this time however, this time he neatly sidestepped the issue and changed the subject.

 

She continued to watch when Ron’s head broke the surface near the small waterfall feeding the pool; he smoothly swam toward the rocks and deftly climbed up until he was standing directly beneath the falls letting the water pound against him. She saw him rub his head rinsing any remaining sweat or dirt from his longish blond hair. Kim looked at him and decided that he had made a good decision when he decided to let his hair grow a little longer; it actually looked ‘spankin’ on him. Then he turned and stood in profile, as soon as he did Kim saw the bulge in his shorts and once again felt the unusual stirring that started in pit of her stomach and spread through her body.

 

She had felt these same feeling before but never as strongly and never when looking at Ron. She knew she was getting turned on, normally she just ignored those feelings and they dissipated as quickly as they had arose, this time however they did not dissipate. Instead of going away they were growing stronger. She felt her nipples hardening and knew that she was only seconds away from having to explain to Ron how the crotch of her shorts had gotten wet.

 

Deciding that that particular discussion with Ron was not one she wanted to have, just yet, she stood and dove into the pool splitting the surface as cleanly as Ron had minutes ago. She was relieved that the ensemble Ron had woven for her remained intact, had she thought about it before she dove she would have simply walked around and slowly entered the water from the ledge beneath her. She had no idea what she would have done if her garments had parted company with her body when she dove in.

 

She surfaced and stroked strongly toward the rocks Ron had climbed earlier. Climbing up near Ron she entered the cascade of water and stood next to him. The feeling of the cool water pounding against her body was invigorating, she closed her eyes and raised her face allowing the rush of cool clear water to wash the grime and sweat from her hair as Ron had done earlier.

 

When her hair was thoroughly rinsed she looked to her side expecting to see Ron but he was no longer there, looking around she found him standing only a few feet away beneath a small overhang on the rock face side of the falls protected from the heavy fall of water, he was just staring at her, all of her, with a smile on his face.

 

Kim smiled back and stepped through the water to stand beside him still smiling. She noticed that the overhang was larger than she had first thought, more a cave than an overhang. Deciding that further investigation could wait she looked up into Ron’s smiling face. He looked down at her with a smile still on his own face, “Are you even aware of how absolutely beautiful you are KP?”

 

Even though Kim was shocked at hearing those words coming from Ron she continued to smile up at him. “Do you really think so Ron?” Looking downward across her body she continued, “I always thought I was a little small on… ah… well here.” She cupped her breasts for a moment and when she looked up saw that Ron was blushing. Still slightly red around the cheeks and ears Ron looked directly into her eyes, “I never thought so KP. I always thought you were the perfect package, exactly as you should be in all the right places.”

 

Now Kim was blushing, this type of conversation with Ron was exactly what she had been trying to avoid, at least she had thought so. But it was her that had climbed the rocks to stand next to him wasn’t it? And it had been her that first mentioned her tits. If she was really trying to avoid the subject then why had she even mentioned them? But then again it was Ron who said he thought she was beautiful wasn’t it? It was Ron who had been unabashedly admiring her body wasn’t it? Suddenly a thought struck her, was Ron interested in her ‘that way’?

 

Did he have feelings for her as more than a friend? Or was it simply the setting around them. She had to admit being totally alone, standing beneath a waterfall in a tropical setting wearing next to nothing was about as erotic as it gets. More importantly, if Ron really did feel that way could she return those feelings? She remained silent as those thoughts ran through her head; she then stared up into Ron’s eyes and saw the truth clearly etched on his face. Ron did feel ‘that way’ about her; his feelings were on display plainly. If he had been wearing a sleeve his heart would be on it. The only thought racing through her head right then was, “How long? How long has he felt this way?”

 

Then Ron reached out with one hand and gently cupped her cheek as he lost his smile and his eyes saddened. “I’m sorry KP, I should have never have said anything like that. I mean you and Derek are together now and I had no right to…”

 

Kim had felt a tingling rush as soon as Ron had touched her, not wanting to loose that feeling she reached up and placed her hand over Ron’s pressing it more firmly against her cheek, “No Ron, I don’t want you to say you’re sorry. If you really do think that way about me don’t you think I have a right to know? Would it be fair to me if you didn’t tell me, would it be fair to you?”

 

Ron didn’t smile he simply looked at her. “Normally I’d say no KP, it wouldn’t be fair. But here…” Ron waved his other hand out at the lush forest and clear pool. “…here in this place, at this time the only really fair thing I should have done was say nothing. I mean you’re here stuck with me while Derek is a couple of thousand miles away. If I say or do any more I’ll always feel like I took advantage of the situation KP. And if it caused any type of rift in your relationship with Derek I’d never forgive myself. I could never stand in the way of your happiness KP, I love you too much for that.”

 

Ron suddenly turned away from her as though he knew he had said too much but when he tried to remove his hand from her cheek Kim had held it firmly in place. Holding it in place wasn’t a conscious thought on her part though; her mind was currently focused on one thing and one thing only. Ron had said he loved her. No one had ever said that to her before and meant it except family and that was a totally different kind of love from the one Ron just admitted to. She could tell by the way he said it that the love he meant was a totally different kind of love, the kind of love most women dream about, the unselfish completely devoted kind of love that every woman wishes for and deserves. The kind she now had… from Ron.

 

Kim blinked her eyes as her consciousness returned to reality. She felt Ron trying again to remove his hand from her cheek and she knew that if she let him the moment would be lost forever, he would say nothing more, do nothing more. She knew Ron better than anyone else in the world and knew that moments after she allowed him to remove his hand he would revert to ‘best friend’ mode and never mention his feelings again, no one would ever be aware of the moment they had just shared unless she herself told them.

 

She knew in her heart that she couldn’t let that happen, Ron was too precious to her, to much a part of her life for her to ever let him go. Then a realization struck her, she suddenly knew why she had earned the title Ice Queen. She had been waiting, waiting for him. The knowledge of his love bloomed in her heart and laid bare her soul. She then realized that she was in love, in love with, of all people, ‘Ron Stoppable’ and now knew for a fact that she had been for quite some time.

 

She had always felt her happiest when he was around, the best memories of her life always, always involved him. She also knew why she had never admitted it, not even to herself. He had to be the one, he had to bare his own soul to her and tell her how he felt. Now that he finally had, her love for him filled her very being. Her heart almost burst with joy at the knowledge that she had found her soul mate.

 

Finally she was ready to speak. Using her other hand she reached out and pressed Ron’s chin until his eyes were once again staring into hers. “Ron? There’s something you should know. I broke up with Derek two nights ago. He wanted to go farther than I was willing to let him. He wanted to take our relationship, well, the physical part anyway, way beyond where I was willing to let it go.” Ron’s questioning look prompted her to say more. “He’s mostly okay, no stitches, but he will have splints on at least two of his fingers for a while.”

 

Ron smiled down at her but only with his mouth, his eyes were still filled with sadness as he looked at her, “That really doesn’t change things a hell of a lot KP. I still had no right to…”

 

Kim couldn’t wait any longer, she slid the hand that was on his chin behind his head and pulled him down to her waiting lips. She had kissed boys before, more than she was willing to admit, but never had those kisses been like this.

 

She felt her body melting as soon as their lips touched and she moved the hand that had been pressing his own to her cheek behind him, pulling them closer together until she was crushed against him. The tingling rush she had felt earlier when Ron first touched her cheek was now coursing through her entire body.

 

Knowing she needed more she did something she had never done with anyone else before, she pressed her tongue lightly against his lips begging for entrance. When his lips parted and their tongues met a stronger tingling wave rushed through her. She knew she would have waited a lifetime for a feeling like this and was a lucky woman to have only had to wait eighteen years, two months and sixteen days.

 

She felt the press of the bulge in Ron’s shorts against her body, she knew that it was way too soon to be thinking of sex but couldn’t help herself, she wanted him. The ‘Ice Queen’ had thawed and melted and in her place was a being of pure fiery passion, a passion that was building in the center of her being and refusing to be extinguished.

 

Her nipples were hardened to sharp points and her hips were moving on their own rubbing her moist crotch against his muscular thigh in a suddenly urgent need for release. She felt Ron’s strong arms wrap around her and everywhere his skin touched hers there was a tingling that fanned the fires of her passion to new heights.

 

As their tongues battled for dominance her hips increased their tempo against his thigh, she moved one leg between his pressing her crotch more firmly against his thigh and the tempo of her hips increased yet again.

 

Her breast started heaving as she neared release, Ron’s hands roaming softly across her back only added to the fire now raging within her making it impossible for her to stop. She was close to releasing her passion, very close. She felt Ron’s hands at work behind her back but was unprepared when her halter top was pulled from between them and fell to the rocks below her and her naked breasts were suddenly pressed firmly against Ron’s chest.

 

As soon as the sharp points of her nipples came in contact with the sparse hair on Ron’s chest her passion exploded. She was forced to break their kiss as a scream of ecstasy rose from deep within her and burst from her throat. She held on to him tightly as her orgasm, the first she had ever had with a man present, rippled through her quivering body.

 

She had never experienced an orgasm of this magnitude before; it seemed to grow more intense the longer it rippled through her. She felt the moisture of her excitement burst from her and run from her shorts down her legs leaving the familiar musky odor heavy in the still air. Eventually the quivering slowed and stopped leaving her glad that Ron’s arms were supporting her as she was not sure her still shaking legs could do the job on their own.

 

She felt Ron lift her effortlessly into his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck cradling her head against his shoulder for a moment before looking up into his warm blue eyes, she closed her eyes for a moment confused, Ron’s eyes weren’t blue, When she looked again she saw the familiar chocolate brown eyes looking back down at her. Relieved she wasn’t imagining things she once again rested her head against his shoulder completely unashamed that her naked breasts were plainly displayed to him. Her loud laughter erupted from the overhang moments later when Ron snuggled her close against his chest and said, with a serious voice, “So… I guess you’re okay with me being in love with you then.”

 

Ron had carried Kim through the waterfall and down to the rocks just above the pool. There he sat down on a rock still cradling Kim in his arms. It only took a few minutes for Kim to feel like herself again, well… as close to herself as she could feel while adjusting to Ron’s new place in her life.

 

They had swum for a while as Kim rinsed the sticky mess from her legs and then they climbed back up out of the hot sun and into the cool twilight of the cave behind the falls. Adventurous as ever and not yet ready to talk about what had happened earlier they had explored a bit. The cave was much more extensive than Kim had thought at first sight. It reached several yards beneath the escarpment before branching off into two distinct directions.

 

They disappointingly decided that without lights they couldn’t search any further and made their way back to the front of the cave. It was Ron who made the significant discovery of a small cache of animal skins stacked in a niche on the far side of the cave. They looked to have been here for quite some time based in the accumulated dust but had been expertly cured (according to Ron) and were still supple to the touch, with a little shaking  
out they proved to be ideal for the purpose they were currently being used for. They were spread three thick on the floor of the cave and the two teens were currently resting on them side by side just watching the water fall past the entrance catching brief glimpses of dense jungle and clear blue sky beyond as the water shifted as it fell to the rocks below.

 

They had been just sitting and cuddling, exchanging brief kisses intermittently that Kim happily found still sent tingles up her spine. Then Ron reached over and handed something to her. She wondered for a moment what else he had found when she realized he was holding the halter top he had woven for her, the entire time they had been swimming, exploring and just sitting she had been topless and hadn’t even thought about it.

 

Seeing as this was the first time any man had ever seen her tits since she had started to develop she was shocked. How could she be so comfortable around Ron that she would sit around topless, she glanced down to see if her shorts were still in place, just to make sure, and was glad when she saw that they were. She took the brief top from Ron and held it for a moment before setting it aside, surprising herself when she decided she didn’t need it at the moment.

 

Kim also decided to broach a subject she had been wondering about for about the last half hour. “Ron?” She started, when he looked over at her she continued. “How long have you had feelings for me? I mean real feelings, beyond the feelings for a friend?”

 

Ron surprised her by answering immediately, “Oh, about four years give or take. We had just started high school.”

 

Kim didn’t know what to say, Ron had loved her all that time, all the time she had been dating Bobby, Josh, Herman and all those others culminating with Derek, and he hadn’t said a word. She didn’t want to ask why he hadn’t said anything, she knew. For some reason he had never felt he was good enough for her.

 

She felt a little guilty that she had several times enforced this mistaken belief, she remembered one particular time at his cousin Reuben’s wedding when she told him defiantly and clearly that they were NOT on a date, and there was one another time that stood out in her mind. They were just leaving a movie theater for a mission, a theatre where Ron had designs on Zita, the girl in the ticket booth, and Ron had suggested that people seeing them leaving the theatre together may think that they were on a date, she had actually laughed at the idea, laughed right in his face. It was no wonder he never said anything.

 

Kim repressed her guilt with more than a little trouble and decided to take the discussion in another direction. “Ron? Have you ever… well… had dreams about me? I mean like me and you?”

 

Ron leaned back on his elbows and laughed as he answered, “Oh Kimilla. Dreams? Me? About you?” Ron looked over at her and Kim clearly saw his gaze drift toward her naked breasts momentarily before raising again to her face. “Only every night KP, only every night.” Then he leaned in slightly and kissed her gently on the forehead before returning his gaze toward the cave entrance.

 

Kim smiled and decided to press on, “How about fantasies Ron? Have you ever fantasized about us? I mean like us together?”

 

Ron’s soft reply of, “Oh yea” spurred Kim to go further, “How about sexual fantasies Ron? Am I ever in any of those?” Again Ron’s reply was softly spoken but clear even with the sound of the falls filling the cave. “Ah Boo-Ya”

 

Now Kim knew she was on track to where she had really wanted to go. She chanced that her next question may startle Ron a bit but surged ahead, “Ron? Have you ever… ah…do you… ah… masturbate?”

 

She watched Ron’s head swing quickly to look at her but this time his gaze focused directly on her face and only her face, she added to her previous question attempting to keep Ron from feeling embarrassed. “I mean there’s nothing wrong with it if you do. I think everyone does to a point. I know I do. Hell, I’ve even got a few toys at home.”

 

She saw Ron relax a little as he considered his answer, “Well, I am a guy KP. So I guess to be truthful, although I never thought this would ever be a topic of discussion between us, yes, yes I do.”

 

Kim saw that his gaze remained fixed on her, in all probability wondering where this line of questioning was going, Kim was about to take it there. “Well… I guess what I really want to know is… ah… when you do… ah… that, do you ever think about me?”

 

Kim was a little worried about where this question may lead, Ron could respond with a question about whether she ever thought about him, and she would have to say she hadn’t, she couldn’t lie to Ron, he would know. So she waited as she saw an expression on Ron’s face that clearly showed he was formulating just how to answer.

 

After a good ten seconds his face relaxed and he leaned up on once elbow to face her. “I’m not sure if I should answer that KP. I mean if I say no you might think I don’t find you desirable, and if I say yes you might think I’m a pervert or something. I’m kind of caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place KP. What do you want me to say?”

 

Kim leaned up on one elbow facing Ron, “I want you to tell the truth Ron, that’s all. We’ve always told each other the truth… well, most of the time anyway. Now is most defiantly not the time to stop that so, just the truth Ronnie, no matter what, just the truth.”

 

She saw Ron’s face clearly reflecting on what she said before his eyes closed momentarily and then focused on her once again. “Well… the truth it is then. The answer is yes KP. And just to get it all out at once, I’ve tried imagining others, lots of others but for some reason it’s always your face at the end, only your face.”

 

Kim watched as Ron’s eyes dropped, but not to her tits this time, this time he was looking down at the fur covering beneath them. Kim felt a thrill inside of her. She reached out with her free hand and brought Ron’s face up to meet hers then leaned in and pressed her lips against his gently.

 

After a moment she leaned back and looked at him, “It’s okay Ron. As a matter of fact it’s better than okay. That is probably, in a kind of back handed way, the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you Ron, thank you for never giving up on me, for always having my back, for always being there for me no matter how badly I’ve treated you.”

 

Ron looked deep into her dark green eyes before he leaned in and kissed her just as she had just kissed him. “How could I not KP? If you haven’t guessed by now I meant it when I said I was in love with you. I think, in a way, I always have been, but I know that I always will be.”

 

Kim sat up and pushed Ron onto his back before lying across him. She again felt that tingly shock when her tits pressed up against his chest but ignored it for the moment and just held him. They stayed like that for several minutes exchanging light kisses before they resumed their previous positions looking out past the waterfall into the bright afternoon scene beyond, content to just be together.

 


	2. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of Walt Disney. The following fan fiction in no way reflects neither Disney’s original intent nor its intended characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that are contained in this story.
> 
> Another of my 'First Time' series that had been languishing on my hard drive for years. Originally titled Scenario 6 - Contains harsh and graphic language, Adult situations and mature subject matter.

## Scenario 6 - Waiting in the Jungle

_BY: obbiejoe_

 

**Chapter 2 – The Finale**

 

Previously

_Kim sat up and pushed Ron onto his back before lying across him. She again felt that tingly shock when her tits pressed up against his chest but ignored it for the moment and just held him. They stayed like that for several minutes exchanging light kisses before they resumed their previous positions looking out past the waterfall into the bright afternoon scene beyond, content to just be together_

 

**Now: On with the story**

 

As they sat there Kim’s gaze shifted from the landscape to the bulge in Ron’s shorts and she just stared at it for several minutes, she thought she could actually see a pulsing each time Ron’s heart beat, she had to know. Without taking her gaze from Ron’s crotch she cleared her throat before asking, “Ron? Does it hurt?”

 

She knew without looking that Ron had turned to face her, “Huh? Does what hurt KP?” Kim leaned up on one elbow and pointed directly to the bulge in Ron’s shorts.

 

“That. It looks like it should hurt.” Ron’s gaze followed her pointed finger until he realized what she was referring to. He blushed deeply when he noticed her gaze was locked where her finger was pointing.

 

Kim waited a few seconds in silence waiting for Ron to answer, when he didn’t she decided to get a little bolder so sat up and actually moved her finger forward until it was in direct contact with the bulge. The shock she had felt earlier when her tits came in contact with Ron’s chest was repeated, this time spreading up from her finger and racing along her nerves all the way to her crotch.

 

She blinked and took a sudden breath to compose herself before continuing. “This Ron, I know you normally wear boxers and loose pants, now… ah… it’s all bound up in these tight shorts.” Opening her hand she placed her palm on Ron’s dick. “It looks and feels like it wants to burst out of there Ron, that’s why I asked.” Kim took another bold move and started rubbing her palm along the length of Ron’s dick, “Now it feels even tighter. Doesn’t that hurt at all?”

 

Ron was shocked, ‘Kimberly Ann Possible’ was touching his dick. He swallowed the drool that was forming in his mouth. “Ah… well… I mean… Ah…”

 

Kim took her gaze from Ron’s crotch and looked at his face. “Come on Ron. You can tell me. It’s just a simple question. Does it hurt your dick to be confined like that?” Ron’s mouth opened in surprise, not only was Kim rubbing his dick through his shorts but she had just used the word ‘dick’ in a sentence and had actually been referring to a part of his own personal body.”

 

Getting up the nerve he decided he better answer before she gets more graphic in word or deed. “Ah… Yea, I guess it does. I was even thinking earlier that I should have made the shorts bigger or something ya know. But… well… I’m guess I’m kinda used to it anyway, it just hurts sometimes when it’s… ah… well, it just hurts sometimes. I mean I’m a guy, I guess it comes with the territory or something.”

 

Kim could actually feel the pulse of Ron’s heart beating as it pumped blood through the appendage beneath her hand. She felt when it started getting larger, threatening to burst from its confined space at any moment. Then she got an idea, it was a weird one and there was the chance of it backfiring on her, but still, it was an idea.

 

She was feeling the tingling twinges all the time now but once her decision had been made she acted as decisively as she always did. She removed her hand from Ron’s crotch and stood, as she reached for the ties on her shorts she looked down at Ron. “Tell you what Ron. Since I really don’t like to see you in any sort of pain and those tight shorts are obviously causing you some, I think you should get rid of the shorts, well, only as long as we’re alone here anyway. And since it was my idea and I’m already half naked anyway why don’t I help you feel more at ease by taking my shorts off first, that way you won’t have to feel self-conscious about taking off yours.”

 

As she spoke she slid her shorts down her legs and off her feet tossing them over to where her halter top lay. She was now as naked as the day she was born standing just above Ron’s reclining form. She saw Ron’s eyes open wide as her most private places where displayed to him.

 

She actually smiled at his reaction and thought she may as well see just how far she could push it. She spun around slowly giving Ron a clear view of her entire naked body from all sides. When facing him again she spread her legs slightly and reached down to her crotch and started brushing her fingers through her trimmed auburn thatch knowing full well that because of the thinness of her pubic hair her vaginal cleft, which was now slightly swollen, was on full and clear display.

 

With a small smile on her face she looked straight down into Ron’s eyes as her fingers played gently along either side of the cleft. “Well, what do you think Ron? Do I look anything like you imagined or are you disappointed?”

 

She watched as Ron’s mouth remained open and a small dribble of drool escaped to run down his chin. She stood there watching as his eyes slowly panned down her body to her feet and then slowly, very slowly started back up stopping momentarily at all the places she expected, except one. For some reason known only to Ron his eyes paused at her belly button for almost the same amount of time as they spent at the auburn covered cleft between her legs.

 

This confused Kim a little, I mean her belly button was almost always visible as long as weather permitted, Ron had seen it literally hundreds of times, maybe thousands, and yet she could see the lust and wanting in Ron’s eyes as he stared at it.

 

She stood there waiting for Ron to say something or maybe even do what any other guy she had ever known would do if she had ever stripped naked in front of them, strip out of his shorts off as soon as possible. He did neither, he just continued scanning her body with his eyes.

 

Then she realized just who she was dealing with, this was Ron, the man who wore t-shirts with his board shorts at the beach. Actually she had been surprised when he stripped his shirt off earlier and even more surprised that he hadn’t put it back on as soon as possible. She knew she would have to be the one to take further action.

 

Kim knelt down and straddled Ron’s legs with her knees. She saw Ron’s eyes open even wider and stare directly at her crotch, she knew that in the position she was in the lips of the cleft between her legs had spread further apart and the slightly swollen outer lips were now dripping with the excitement she was feeling.

 

With a straightforward “Let me help you out of these Ron.” She reached out and untied the woven shorts he was wearing. Once she had them untied she gripped them at the waist and started to slowly shimmy them down off his body.

 

Ron made no attempt to stop her which was a good sign as far as she was concerned. She only had them down about an inch when the head of his dick came into view, thinking back to what she could remember about the other two dicks she had seen she knew immediately she had been right, there was a difference.

 

Bobby’s had been what she considered large while Josh’s dick was slender and a whole lot smaller. The dick she was currently unleashing was showing signs of being almost half again as large around as Bobby’s and she had only seen the tip of the head so far. She continued to shimmy the shorts down Ron’s body but looked up into his eyes instead of at his crotch thinking that her continued gaze might scare Ron into stopping her, and she most defiantly did not want to stop now.

 

Ron’s eyes were focused like a laser beam, Kim wasn’t sure if he was watching her pull down his shorts or if he was still staring at the dripping cleft between her legs, she was thinking the latter because his expression didn’t change as his shorts moved downward.

 

When the shorts cleared his hips the removal became easier and she shuffled backward on her knees continuing to pull his shorts downward until she reached his feet. She felt a shudder pass through her when there was a small mishap. As she had been shuffling backward one of Ron’s toes had brushed along her crotch directly in line with the moist cleft.

 

It took her a moment to compose herself before she continued. When she had awkwardly slipped his shorts completely off while still straddling his calves she tossed them toward her shorts and halter top before steeling herself for her first clear look at what she had just unveiled.

 

Her eyes drifted downward from his face slowly as she gathered herself, then down his broad, thinly haired chest to his stomach. She stopped for a moment and instead of moving her eyes slowly downward she snapped her gaze directly to stare directly between his legs.

 

She knew she should have just taken a quick glance and then looked away, after all she was doing this so Ron would get comfortable wasn’t she? But she couldn’t tear her gaze away from Ron’s dick. Here she was, completely naked for the very first time in front of a man since she was about four years old, her legs were spread wide apart as she knelt there straddling his legs, on top of that she could feel her excitement running slowly down her inner thighs but her gaze was locked on Ron’s dick and she couldn’t even blink.

 

Ron’s dick was all she had thought it might be since she first caught that small glimpse just a few hours ago. She wanted to reach out and touch it to make sure it was real but couldn’t get her arms or hands to comply. Then she became slowly aware that Ron was squirming slightly and through a haze realized he had been taking to her. She tried to tear her eyes away from Ron’s dick but didn’t succeed until her fourth try.

 

When she finally forced her eyes to look up into Ron’s face she finally heard what he had said for about the fifth time. “Kim! Yo Kim! Ron to Kim!” He must have noticed her eyes looking into his because the message changed, “Kim? Why are you staring. I know for a fact that you’ve seen one of those before, Bobby Johnson told everyone in the locker room that you not only saw his but that you… ah… umm…” Ron’s gaze shifted away from her eyes before he finished, “ah… saw his.”

 

Kim felt a deep red blush tint her face, Ron knew that she had seen Bobby Johnson’s dick, Bobby himself had told him. Then she felt uncomfortable when she realized he had heard about this while he had been secretly in love with her. She was about to apologize when Ron’s exact words registered in her mind. “Wait a minute… What did Bobby Johnson say I did… exactly Ron, I need to know, and I need to know now.”

 

She saw Ron blush as he looked anywhere and everywhere but at her. Then he mumbled something she couldn’t make out. “RON! Don’t mumble, please? Just tell me.”

 

Ron looked up into her eyes and she saw him strengthen his courage before he blurted out, “Hesaidyougavehimablowjobandhecamealloveryourface.” It took Kim a moment to sort the words out of Ron’s rush and when she had she felt anger course through her body, anger at Bobby, anger at men in general, but mostly anger at Bobby Johnson.

 

Then she wondered if Josh had ever bragged about her touching his dick and what he had exaggerated that into, jacking him off, blowing him, or worse yet, fucking him. She wasn’t about to ask Ron, not now, but she knew she would have to tell Ron the real truth, about Bobby and even what had happened with Josh. If she didn’t Ron would always think that she had… she had…, She looked into Ron’s eyes before she started.

 

“Ron, there is something you should know. Yes, I have seen Bobby Johnson’s dick, just for a second when he pulled it out and asked me to give him a blow-job, I refused and walked away, that was our last date by the way.”

 

She saw Ron about to say something, probably along the lines of she didn’t have to explain herself but she stopped him. “Ron, there’s more. I’ve also seen Josh Mankey’s dick,” She blushed deeply as she continued; “I… I… Well, I even touched his, just out of curiosity, and only for a second. He had wanted me to give him a hand-job, when I refused to even touch it again he ended up going into the woods, probably to jack it off himself, before he took me home. That was also a last date.”

 

“I’ve never seen or wanted to see any others in person Ron, I didn’t even want to see the ones I have seen. That’s the entire truth and my entire experience with sex with anyone. No blow-jobs, No hand-jobs, no nothing. Can you forgive me Ron?” Kim hoped that Ron wouldn’t realize she had added the ‘in person’ part. But decided she would explain that if he asked.

 

Ron was looking at her strangely, “I have nothing to forgive you for KP. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not my place to expect you to do or not do anything, or to have done or not have done… ah shit, you know what I mean. Anyway, that’s your business KP, not mine. Never has been, never will be…. I do have one question though, it’s a little personal but considering the circumstances… well… answer or don’t answer, tell me its’ none of my business, tell me to go to hell, whatever, that’s entirely up to you.”

 

Kim was starting to control her anger and embarrassment so simply looked down at Ron and nodded her head giving him permission to ask. “Ah… well… now that I know you have at least seen a couple of… ah… those before… I’ll ask again, why were you staring?” His gaze drifted down to his dick, “It’s not like weird or something is it?”

 

Kim’s anger left immediately, “No Ron, it’s not weird. Not weird at all. I was staring because… well… I was surprised that’s all. I had never even guessed that it might be that… ah… big.”

 

Ron looked down at his crotch, “Big? Is it? I never really gave it much thought, I mean it’s always kinda just been there you know.” He looked back up into her eyes, “Do you really think it’s big?” Kim couldn’t believe it, Ron really didn’t know. He apparently thought every guy had eight or ten inches of dick between their legs.

 

Kim just had to ask, “Ron? How could you not know? You must have at least seen other guys in the shower at gym or somewhere.”

 

Ron was still staring into her eyes, “Well, I usually just change and leave after gym class, I shower and stuff after cheer practice and by then there’s never anyone else in there then. Before I was the mascot I always just waited till I got home, I mean it’s not like I ever exerted myself during gym or anything. Besides, I don’t really look at other guy’s… ah… you know.”

 

He looked back down at his crotch again, “So, it’s big huh? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I mean is it too big or big enough or what?”

 

At least it told her one thing, Ron’s dick had never been seen by a woman before. She was sure that if anyone else had ever seen it he would realize it was huge. She laughed, “It’s a good thing Ron and no, it’s not too big.”

 

She looked back down between Ron’s legs, “I will tell you that it’s bigger than Bobby’s and a whole lot bigger than Josh’s, I’ve seen ones that size in a few of the porno movies that Mo…”

 

Kim stopped herself before she could say anything else. On top of admitting that she’d seen other guys dicks she now told Ron she watched porno movies and to top everything off she had masturbated right in front of him using his leg to get herself off.

 

Kim turned a bright red and threw herself forward onto Ron wrapping her arms around him, “Oh God Ron. Please don’t think I’m a slut or something, I’m not, really. Please Ron.” She felt moisture dripping from her eyes and onto his shoulder as the fear of Ron falling out of love with her crushed her soul.

 

Then Ron laid back and wrapped his arms around her. “Shhhh… Shhhh… It’s okay KP. I could never think that about you. I love you KP. So what, you watched a couple of porno’s big deal.”

 

Then Ron paused, “I only have one thing to ask… do you think I could borrow one sometime, I mean maybe I could learn something…”

 

That was as far as Ron got. Kim knew he was only trying to make her feel better, making a joke of things so she would laugh. She leaned up and pushed her tear streaked face against Ron’s, locking their lips together in a kiss. Finally feeling better she pulled up and looked at him.

 

One of his hands reached out and he brushed her tears away with his thumb. “See, all better now. Now about borrowing those movies, are they yours or should I…” Kim was laughing now, in spite of herself. She gave Ron a quick kiss and pulled herself upward sitting astride his hips and looking down at him.

 

Unfortunately, when she sat up she did not take into account that they were both completely naked. She froze when she felt Ron’s extremely stiff dick resting lengthwise directly between her legs spreading her outer lips apart and resting between them.

 

To make matters worse his pulsing dick was pressed firmly against her swollen clitoris and each beat of his heart caused a swelling pulse in his dick that sent unexpected waves of pleasure through her.

 

Not quite ready for this she slid quickly backward until her ass was resting on his knees. She had seen the look on Ron’s face when she first sat up. A look of shock followed quickly by a look she had never thought to see on his face, it was a look she was used to seeing on her own face and only when she was masturbating in front of a mirror. (one of her favorites ways by the way)

 

She looked down and saw Ron’s dick twitching slightly, actually bouncing up and down almost an inch on his stomach with each beat of his heart. She looked back up at Ron’s face and saw him looking back with a somewhat strained expression on his face. “Sorry KP, just give me a minute okay?”

 

Kim looked back down at Ron’s dick again. She sat there for a moment watching it twitch then reached out and wrapped her hands around it, after waiting for a full two seconds she thought to herself _“There, that’s now the longest I’ve ever touched a dick in my life.”_

 

Then she looked up into Ron’s face and saw him looking down at his crotch where her hands were encircling his dick. She pulled Ron’s dick upward till it was standing straight up and started slowly sliding her hands up and down. Ron’s eyes instantly snapped up to hers, a question clearly written on his face.

 

She smiled at him, “I said I didn’t give Bobby or Josh a hand-job Ron, I never said I wouldn’t give you one.”

 

Then she lifted one leg and slid her knee between Ron’s legs spreading them apart slightly, she repeated this with her other leg leaving her kneeling naked between Ron’s wide spread legs as she stroked his dick.

 

Looking down she saw Ron’s balls hanging loosely between his legs and shifted one hand downward till she was cupping his balls and rolling them in her fingers just as she had seen it done in the films she and Monique had watched.

 

She was intrigued by the feel of Ron’s dick, hard and soft at the same time. She could still smell the familiar odor of her own juices that had coated it when it had been nestled between her spread vaginal lips.

 

His balls were another story all together, she had seen this done on the porno’s and one had even explained the how’s and why’s of giving manual and oral pleasure, it was in a porno that was weakly disguised as an ‘Instructional Video’ but nothing could have prepared her for the feel of a man’s balls in her hand. She thought it was like touching a velvet bag with marbles in it, she found she really enjoyed the way it felt in her hand.

 

Scooting back a bit she maintained her contact with Ron’s dick and balls as she slid her legs behind her until she was lying on her stomach between Ron’s legs. Her eyes were only inches away from Ron’s dick now.

 

Remembering more of the ‘Instructional Video’ she dipped her head and gently licked Ron’s balls as she cupped them in her hand. Then she gently sucked one of the balls into her mouth and teased it with her tongue for a few seconds before moving to the other one. She kept stroking Ron’s dick as she teased his balls with her mouth and was rewarded only seconds later when Ron’s hips started jerking on their own.

 

Timing her stroking with Ron’s hip movements she removed Ron’s balls from her mouth and licked her tongue up the entire length of Ron’s dick from base to head and then back down again swirling her tongue the entire time.

 

When she returned to his balls she once again sucked one in her mouth and swirled her tongue, teasing it for a moment before shifting to the other ball. Ron’s movements were getting frantic. His hips pistoned up and down as low moans escaped his mouth.

 

When Kim heard the moaning she almost smiled, if her mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied at the time she would have. She somehow knew he was close, very close.

 

She repeated the trip with her tongue on Ron’s shaft once more stopping for a moment at the head and swirling her tongue lightly around its circumference and gently probing the small hole at the top with the tip of her tongue before licking back down to his balls and once again using her tongue to tease them.

 

She had just enough the time to make a third trip up and down his dick with her tongue, her mouth had just returned to his balls after this last trip up the shaft when Ron stiffened and a loud grunt left his throat.

 

She thought it odd and more than a little exciting that she could actually feel the sperm as it rushed up the shaft and knew immediately that it meant he was cumming. She raised her eyes wanting to watch Ron cum.

 

If she had been surprised that she could feel his sperm as it rose up the shaft she was shocked at the force with which it shot upward from the tip. She watched amazed as Ron’s sperm shot a good three feet into the air with the first shot, so high she could not raise her eyes high enough without loosing her current suction on his balls, she swore the second seemed to shoot even higher.

 

Most of the released sperm was landing on Ron’s stomach or the furs around them but she did feel a definite ‘splat’ when one stream landed in the middle of her back and could feel it as the warmth oozed slowly down her side. She continued stroking the shaft of Ron’s dick for a few seconds after the last release dribbled slowly from the head and coated her hand liberally.

 

She was delighted about what she had just witnessed, seeing it on film was one thing, seeing it in person, and being responsible for it was another thing all together.

 

When she finally released her hold on Ron’s dick she leaned up on her elbows and held her cum soaked hand in front of her face. She turned her hand from side to side studying the thick creamy looking ooze closely. Beyond her focused vision she saw Ron had raised his head and was watching her as she studied her hand.

 

Intrigued Kim brought her hand closer and inhaled, the odor was amazingly familiar; it smelled a lot like ‘Ron smell’ only stronger. Over the years she had come to associate ‘Ron smell’ with all of the good things that had happened to her in her life, it always made her feel safe, it always made her feel happy and now… now she had the essence of that smell coating her hand.

 

She inhaled deeply and all of the familiar feelings rushed through her at once, without even thinking about it her tongue stuck out between her lips and she licked a bit of the thick ooze from her hand. Her eyes widened when the feelings she had been having just from the odor doubled at her first taste. Her tongue quickly went to work and all too quickly the creamy essence of ‘Ron smell’ was cleaned thoroughly from her hand.

 

When her gaze drifted up she saw Ron looking at her with a weird look on his face, she smiled shyly and was about to crawl up into his arms when she noticed his still stiff dick lying on his stomach coated with the same thick ooze she had just cleaned from her hand.

 

Unable to resist the urge she reached out with one hand and grasped the rigid shaft pulling it upward toward her mouth. Starting at the base of his dick near his blonde pubic hair she began licking the now familiar tasting ooze from his dick. She knew from quick glances that Ron was now watching her wide eyed as her tongue made circuits around his dick leaving clean hard flesh behind.

 

When she reached the head she opened her lips and pulled the entire head into her mouth using her tongue to seek out any of Ron’s cum she may have missed. The tip of her tongue was probing the small opening at the tip of his dick when she realized two things, Ron’s dick was still as stiff as it had been before her hand-job and, she currently had that dick in her mouth and was sucking on the tip, essentially, she was giving Ron a blow-job.

 

When the realization struck her she almost pulled her head back, shocked at what she was doing but she had happened to glance up at Ron’s face at that moment and the look on his face was simply amazing. He was slightly red as if he was embarrassed, she didn’t understand that at all, after all she was the one with a dick in her mouth not him. It was the eyes that really intrigued her, they were wide with wonder, not shock. She could see the love in his eyes as clearly as though he was shouting it at the top of his lungs. That look convinced her, she didn’t pull her head back, as a matter of fact she did quite the opposite. She pushed her head downward and sucked an additional three inches of Ron’s dick into her mouth.

 

She knew what she was supposed to do, she and Monique had watched that ‘Instructional Video’ more than a dozen times, and that was only during the first week. She tried sucking more of Ron’s length into her mouth but had to stop at about six or seven inches. So what she lacked in depth she tried to make up for with speed and suction.

 

When she once again reached down and rolled Ron’s balls in her hand she felt him react immediately. His hips once again started thrusting upward and she heard him moaning softly. She knew she should have been expecting it but was startled when Ron’s hands softly caressed the top of her head, he was running his fingers through her hair gently but each time his hips thrust upward the palms of his hands flattened on her scalp holding her head in place but not forcefully, she knew the slightest upward pressure against his hands and he would immediately release her.

 

She made no attempts to push upward with her head content to let Ron… well… fuck her mouth. She felt Ron’s balls tighten in her hand and was wondering what that meant just as his first release of sperm filled her mouth. As soon as she realized that Ron was cumming she started sucking vigorously trying to swallow at the same time.

 

She failed miserably at that particular attempt, she knew it could be done, she had seen it being done on that DVD, she just didn’t know how… yet. She had to pull her mouth most of the way off Ron’s dick leaving just the head embedded as she used one hand to stoke the shaft vigorously. His cum soon filled her mouth to capacity and it started gushing out past the seal her lips made around his the head each time Ron released a stream. Soon it was running down his dick toward his pubic hair. When Ron’s hips finally stopped their jerking Kim slowly pulled her mouth from his dick maintaining the seal as she did so. She was left staring up at Ron with her cheeks slightly puffed out. Then while maintaining her gaze into Ron’s eyes she swallowed. The look on Ron’s face as she licked her lips afterward was simply priceless.

 

A somewhat awkward moment followed, neither of them knowing exactly what, if any, protocol there was for post blow-job activities. Finally it was Ron who broke the silence by suggesting they wash off their now sweating and cum covered bodies with a quick swim. Kim had Ron take the Kimmunicator back into the dimness at the back of the cave and call Wade for an update, She wasn’t about to talk to Wade while she was naked, even if he wouldn’t know it. And she had absolutely no intention of having a transport drop down on them while they were swimming naked in the crystal clear pool.

 

Wade had been surprised when it had been Ron to call him rather than Kim but Ron was able to divert any suspicions he may have had when he quietly asked Wade to make 100 percent sure that there were boxer shorts included in the backpack he was sending along with the pickup transport. Wade assumed that Ron had simply preferred to deliver the request personally rather than have Kim request that particular item.

 

As soon as it was determined that their transportation was still almost a day away the two teen hero’s spent almost an hour frolicking in the pool, splashing and playing water tag while laughing the entire time. Kim had been a little self conscious at first, I mean not only was she was totally naked in the bright afternoon sunlight but she was skinny dipping. It was the first time she had ever been outdoors naked and had spent the first few minutes constantly scanning the surrounding area to assure herself that they were alone, but Ron’s playful antics were contagious and she was soon joining him in what turned out to be an extremely enjoyable time just being teenagers, naked teenagers, but still just teenagers.

 

While she climbed back up to the cave to lay out additional furs Ron had swum in the opposite direction and back to their original campsite to collect everything they had left there. Kim had been awed that Ron was capable of doing that chore while completely naked and seemingly completely at ease.

 

When Ron returned he had drifted around the cave entrance for a few minutes while Kim shook out additional furs to cover the rocky floor of their new campsite. Ron had called out to her informing her that he had found an ideal spot for a fire pit that would allow any smoke to drift out of the cave rather than collect within and make breathing difficult.

 

She glanced over at him from time to time as she arranged their new living quarters to her liking. Her glances were frequent, not because of any need to check on him but just so she could admire his form as he worked. She found looking at his now completely exposed ass to be a very enjoyable experience and when he squatted she found it especially enjoyable to clearly see his now flaccid appendage hanging between his legs.

 

Ron had kept his back to her the entire time and during one especially long glance in his direction she could of sworn that she saw Ron using a small blue shovel to dig the small pit for their fire, she was about to ask where he had found the shovel when he turned around and Kim saw that he was completely empty handed. She shook her head deciding that she had been seeing things and continued shaking out furs, but the memory of seeing the shovel in his hands refused to go away completely.

 

Ron had returned to the pool to catch more fish and this time Kim stood on the rocks above him watching to see how he did it. Through the clear water she saw him swim to a deeper area of the pool and sink to the bottom, then he stood completely motionless as if waiting. Kim tried holding her breath to match Ron’s ability but had been forced to gulp in air while Ron still remained motionless on the bottom of the pool. A few moments later she saw his hands whip out from his sides before he kicked off the bottom toward the surface with a large fish in each hand. It was a maneuver she knew she had little chance of ever duplicating but Ron made it seem effortless.

 

She checked on her mission clothes that were drying on the rocks near the entrance of the cave well away from any spray from the water fall and found them completely dry if a little stiff. She was not looking forward to having to put them on again when their ride got here. Watching Ron climb back up to the cave with his catch she found that, oddly, she was not only completely at ease but actually enjoying the freedom of being completely naked and wondered if they would ever again get this kind of freedom.

 

As that thought wandered lazily through her mind it ended up with her thinking to herself, “I wonder how Ron would feel about making our house and pool a ‘clothing optional’ zone when we get married. I know Moniq…” She stopped the thought suddenly. How had that happened? This morning Ron was just a friend, sure he was her best friend and had been since they were four years old, but he was just a friend. Now suddenly she was thinking Ron and marriage in the same thought, and she hadn’t used the term ‘if’ they got married at all, it had defiantly been ‘when’ they got married.

 

She looked over to where Ron was getting the fish ready for the fire he had already started stunned that she was planning marriage with him so quickly, I mean it was only a few hours ago that they hade made love for the first… Her thoughts ground to a halt once more, They had not made love, they had had sex, kinda, but they had most certainly not made love.

 

She was distracted from her thoughts when she was sure she noticed a reflection coming off of a bladed instrument that Ron was using to clean and gut the fish. She watched closely and was positive that Ron was using a knife on the fish in front of him. It had the same strange blueish tint that she thought she had seen on the shovel earlier, this could not be a coincidence.

 

Ron finished as she was watching and stood before turning toward her holding the two fish in his hands, as before, there was absolutely no evidence of any sort of tool or weapon. As she watched him wrap the fish in the leaves he had laid out by the fire she looked suspiciously at the fish. As before the heads and tails were neatly removed from the body and she could plainly see where an incision had been made to remove the bones and internal organs. Ron was turned slightly away from her as she walked closer. When she was standing only a foot or so away she spoke, “Where did you get the knife Ron? And more importantly where is it now?”

 

She saw Ron’s hands stop what they were doing in mid movement as he stiffened. Without turning his head he stammered out “Ah… w…w…what knife KP? I don… don’t see a knife.” All other thoughts were driven from her mind, she knew Ron was lying to her… well… not exactly lying, he did not deny having a knife he only told her he didn’t see one at the moment which was the absolute truth. Coming up next to him she knelt beside him and pulled back the leaf edge he had quickly pulled over the fish. “Ron, the heads and tails of this fish have most definitely been cut off with a knife and based on this incision the knife was a sharp one. What’s going on Ron? What are you hiding?”

 

Ron turned his head and looked directly into her eyes. “I’m not sure I can explain it all to you KP. I’m not even sure I will be allowed to. Can you wait just a little while, I promise I’ll explain what I can but I have to talk to someone first. I have to get permission.”

 

Kim was right, there was something going on. How it involved a knife that mysteriously disappeared she had no idea but there was something. She reached over and picked up the Kimmunicator that was lying nearby and held it out to Ron. “Call them Ron, whoever it is, call them. I’m getting a little scared Ron, disappearing knives, blue shovels that don’t really exist, it’s got me a little on edge Ron. Please call whoever you have to, please.”

 

She saw Ron’s face express immediate concern as soon as she had said she was scared and it was him that was scaring her. He looked at the Kimmunicator being held out to him but made no attempt to take it. He simply stood and looked down at her. “I won’t need that KP. Just give me a few minutes, I’ll be right back.” Then he walked into the cave, settled onto the furs in a Lotus position and closed his eyes.

 

Kim was getting angry now, she thought Ron was going to completely ignore her. She stood and was about to walk in and confront him when she stopped. Her eyes popped wide open at the sight before her. Ron’s entire body was glowing with a soft blue light clearly visible in the dimness of the cave and if that wasn’t strange enough he slowly started to rise from the furs, not stand, just rise, he was actually floating. When he was about six inches above the furs the glow brightened and she saw his hair moving around as though it was being ruffled by a wind, a wind that wasn’t there.

 

Kim sat back down and just stared open mouthed; she recalled the ranting of Monkey Fist now. Was this part of that Monkey Power stuff he had always insisted Ron stole from him or was it something else entirely? Whatever it was it was shocking to see. There was absolutely no sound at first as Ron continued to float above the furs in the cave.

 

She wasn’t sure how long he hung there suspended in mid air before the chuckling started. Her eyes focused sharply on Ron’s face, the chuckling was coming from him. She watched dumbfounded as he settled gently back onto the furs and watched in awe as the glowing faded as though it was being absorbed into his body. It was then she realized that the glow was actually blue, the exact same color blue she had seen on both the shovel and the knife.

 

Ron’s eyes popped open as soon as he was settled onto the furs again, he stood and walked over to her still chuckling. He was still chuckling when he held out his hand to help her stand. “Go sit down KP. Let me get these fish started and I’ll be right there.” As he moved to the fire a dumbfounded Kim walked slowly into the cave and settled down on the furs. When Ron came back and settled in front of her he was still chuckling.

 

It was Kim that opened the conversation. “Okay Ron, exactly what is so funny?” Ron stifled any more chuckling and looked into her eyes.

 

“Oh that… Well, I was just talking to Sensei and he said…”

 

Kim interrupted immediately, “Wait… what do you mean you were talking to Sensei? Sensei who? How were you taking to him? I was watching you the entire time you just…”

 

Now it was Ron who interrupted. “Whoa KP, slow down. If you give me a chance to explain it’s all pretty simple actually.” He waited until Kim closed her mouth and settled down before he continued.

 

With a smile Ron went on. “Now, to start with, Sensei is the head guy at Yamanochi, that school I go to in Japan. We were talking spiritually just now, you know kinda like mind to mind. Anyway, I was trying to get permission to explain things to you. Funny thing is he said I already had permission, when I asked why he never told me he said…” Ron started chuckling again, “He said… this was his way of telling me.”

 

Ron was laughing out loud now and shaking his head. “I have got to introduce him to my ‘rents’. Well anyway it turns out that I can not only explain everything to you I can also show you this.” Ron held his arm out to his side and with a very soft ‘pop’ the Lotus Blade appeared in his grasp.

 

Kim gaped open mouthed, “Ron? That’s a sword. Where did you get a sword? How did you get a sword?”

 

Ron stopped her before she could continue. “It’s not a sword KP, it’s a Katana. This KP, is the Lotus Blade. Lotus Blade say hello to Kim Possible.”

 

Kim’s mouth opened wider, she swore she could actually hear a deep voice emanating from around her, she could plainly hear it say, “So Ron-san, this is the girl you are always talking about. She is every bit as beautiful as you described her to be, although I never expected to see so much of her the first time we met in person.”

 

Kim was immediately embarrassed, this sword thing or whatever it was could evidently see her, and she was totally naked. One arm rose to cover her breasts as the other made a futile attempt to cover the patch of auburn hair between her legs.

 

Then a laugh echoed through the cave before she heard the strange ‘voice’ again. “I’m sorry Miss Possible, I had no intention of embarrassing you. Please accept this in way of an apology.” Then a fur rose from the stack next to them and draped itself around her shoulders before closing tightly in front of her hiding her nudity from view.

 

Ron’s voice suddenly interrupted. “Hey! How did you do that without the glowy thing?”

 

The strange voice seeming took on a authoritative tone. “It is not always necessary Master, although it takes a bit of mastery all things can be accomplished without the… ah… ‘glowy thing’ it just takes practice.”

 

Then the voice seemed to address Kim again, “There was no need for you to be embarrassed Miss Possible, I have been present many times since the two of you arrived here. I have assumed numerous shapes and forms as dictated by Ron-san’s need at the time and have witnessed your current state of dress many times. It should not trouble you in any case. I am not a physical being, I never have been. I am the manifestation of a magic that is as old as time itself. The voice you are hearing is only to allow communication between this magic and those in the physical world who would otherwise not be able to sense my presence. I require no such voice when communicating with Master Ronald for instance; we commune on the spiritual plane rather than the physical one. So your attire, or lack thereof, should not concern you at all.”

 

Kim decided to keep the fur in place, she had only partially understood the… ah…swords explanation. Ron on the other hand seemed to follow the explanation completely because he voiced immediately. “So, that’s how we do it. Why didn’t I ever realize that before?” Kim tore her gaze from the sword and looked at Ron. Then Ron spoke again. “Hey LB, I’ve got some stuff to explain to KP here. I just thought you two should meet seeing as she’s such an important part of my life. I’ll call you back later and we can talk some more.”

 

With that the sword disappeared as it had come, with a soft ‘pop’ and Ron brought his hand back to his side. Kim looked around the cave expecting to see the blueish glow that had been coming from the sword elsewhere, when she couldn’t find any sight of it she looked at Ron, “Where did it go Ron?”

 

Ron looked into her eyes as she held the fur tightly around her. “Oh, it’s back in Japan right now. I can call it back if you want.”

 

Kim pulled the fur even tighter around nakedness. “No Ron, not right now.” She glanced around her for a moment before slightly loosening her grip on the fur. “Does this have anything to do with that Monkey Power stuff that Monkey Fist is always talking about?”

 

Ron was disappointed that she still had the fur wrapped around her but continued. “Yea, it’s all about that KP.” For the next 45 minutes Ron explained how and when he had been infused with Mystical Monkey Power. He told her about his numerous trips to Japan, even more than she had been aware of, and his training to control the power that was manifest within him.

 

He displayed, at her request, his ability to float and the strength he was able to pull from the spiritual world although she had been a bit startled when he was able to crush a rock with his bare hands. She felt a little relieved when his eyes glowed blue as he pulled on the power, at least she hadn’t been seeing things earlier. During his explanation he had stopped periodically to check on the fish and they actually finished their meal before he was finally done. Kim still had some questions, a lot of them, but decided to let what she had just learned settle a little before she asked them and Ron had told her that that was probably the best way to go about it.

 

 

Ron was pleased that during the course of their discussion Kim had finally discarded the fur saying it was simply too hot to keep it on, although she did tell him in no uncertain terms that he was to inform her before calling the sword back to him. By the end of it all they were sitting side by side, Ron’s arm draped around her waist and Kim’s head resting against him.

 

There was still a lot of daylight left so they had taken yet another swim in the pool to cool off. It was while they were sitting there afterward that Kim’s thoughts turned once again to her earlier revelation that she wanted Ron permanently in her life, and eventually as her husband. She was about to mention this to Ron when she felt Ron’s hand drift upward from her waist and gently brush against her side until his fingertips were grazing softly against the swell of her breast.

 

She looked up into his face and saw that lopsided grin he always got just before he started tickling her or something. When his fingertips reached forward and started gently brushing her nipple she knew that tickling was not what he currently had on his mind.

 

Leaning down Ron’s lips met hers in a gentle kiss, when he gently laid her down on the furs and lay on top of her. The kiss grew in passion and this time it was Ron’s tongue that almost demanding entrance into her mouth. As soon as the tips of their tongues touched Kim felt her nipples harden with anticipation. Ron’s hands had not been idle and his fingers had been gently tracing small circles around her areola grazing directly across the nipple from time to time.

 

As soon as her nipples had hardened to hard nubs Ron had leaned up farther and looked into her eyes for a moment before bringing his lips to her throat and begin gently moving toward her ear. She had to draw a deep breath when she felt Ron’s tongue leave wet trails around her ear and flick softly against the fleshy lobe. She was in awe of the feeling when Ron’s mouth started drifting downward, his lips and tongue at work the entire time. Her nipples hardened even more when she realized where he was headed.

 

His tongue had soon replaced his fingers at her nipple and the difference had her gasping for breath. No one had ever touched her nipples before except her, and now Ron was doing something she had dreamt about but had never been able to do herself, he was licking the hard nubs of her nipples one after the other as his head moved from side to side. His tongue would graze across the side of her breast and then across her chest at the bottom of each breast just at the swell before moving upward and inward to the nipple again.

 

Kim felt the passion rising inside of her as Ron’s tongue continued it’s magic. Then, too quickly as far as she was concerned, his mouth was moving again, his tongue leaving wet trails down her stomach that were quickly cooling in the damp air of the cave.

 

When his mouth reached her belly button she felt his tongue probing it’s depth as his mouth sealed around it in a kiss. She was startled to find that this was just as erotic a feeling as when he had been kissing and licking her nipples.

 

She felt one of Ron’s hands gently urging her legs apart and once they parted he settled between them in much the same position she had been in earlier, on his stomach with his mouth and tongue still exploring her belly button building her passion ever higher with each flick and probe of his tongue.

 

She had no idea what had started Ron on this action but as her passion rose so did her thankfulness that he had started, what ever the reason. She had just raised her head to watch Ron attacking her belly button when he once again started shifting position. She sucked in another deep breath and her head dropped heavily to the furs when she realized where he was headed.

 

Her eyes closed in ecstasy as Ron started licking and kissing around the trimmed patch of thin auburn hair surrounding her womanhood. Her back arched off the furs at the first touch of Ron’s tongue against the moist lips. As his mouth and tongue moved up the cleft she started quivering with excitement, she felt his tongue probing inward, spreading her vaginal lips apart and actually entering beyond the inner lips lapping up the exuded moisture of her passion.

 

Kim knew she was about to have an orgasm, and from the feel of things it would undoubtedly be the most intense she had ever experienced. She felt her release barreling down on her faster and faster as her passion rose to unexpected heights.

 

Then Ron’s tongue encountered a place she had never expected him to even know about let alone be able to find. She felt Ron’s tongue graze across the engorged bud of her clitoris and her hips started a movement of their own as her passion raced through her and the impending orgasm threatened to breach.

 

She knew that Ron was now concentrating on the small bud at the top of her cleft and when his mouth sealed around it and she felt his teeth gently start nibbling she exploded. She felt her juices gush from her body as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her toes curled and her fists gathered up handfuls of the fur beneath her as her back arched upward and her hips thrashed uncontrollably in the most intense experience she had ever had. A scream ripped from her throat and echoed loudly in the cave as her release announced itself to the world.

 

She had never uttered a sound before when she reached climax but somehow she knew that this was right, this was the way it was supposed to be, so she gave her voice full reign as again and again the announcement of her orgasm echoed through the cave and across the surrounding landscape.

 

Then, too soon, and conversely not soon enough, the feeing started to wane. Her hips dropped heavily to the furs and the only sound in the cave was her own heavy breathing as she attempted to fill her depleted lungs with air.

 

Ron was gently kissing her hips moving upward a bit at a time. By the time she had regained control over her breathing he had kissed his way up her entire body and was lying above her, face to face. Even though she had just about exhausted her energy she knew what she wanted… no, needed, to happen next.

 

Her legs were still spread wide on either side of Ron’s body and she could feel the rigidness of what she hoped was an erection resting against her upper thigh. She wrapped her ankles around Ron’s legs and breathlessly told Ron what she needed to happen right now. “Make love to me Ron; make love to me right now. I need to feel you inside of me.” Then she started flexing her legs pulling Ron closer to her, as soon as she felt the tip of his erection at her entrance she gave a sudden pull with her legs and felt as Ron was buried a good four inches inside of her.

 

The only other thing to ever enter her like that had been cold hard plastic and this was so much better than that. She flexed her legs once more and felt another two inches of Ron’s dick enter her body. Then Ron started his own movement and she felt herself expand to allow his dick to slowly but fully sheath itself inside of her.

 

She gasped with pleasure when she felt his pubic hair pressed against her own and urged him on by once again flexing her legs. She had to relax her legs when Ron started withdrawing but kept them entwined with his.

 

Then he thrust inward again and she once again gasped when the feeling started fanning the embers of her passion once again. Soon Ron had set a rhythm that she found both exciting and relaxing at the same time.

 

Her hips soon matched the rhythm and she found her passion once again begin to rise. Each time Ron thrust inward she heard a grunt leave her throat as her arms tightened around him trying to pull him further inside of her. Never in her life had she expected sex to feel so fulfilling.

 

She felt another orgasm building inside of her so she moved her hands down to Ron’s tight ass using her strength to bury his dick ever deeper within her. Ron’s thrusts started getting stronger and faster and she knew he was moments away from his own orgasm. She knew she wanted him to release inside of her so she tightened her grip on his ass and applied additional pressure with her legs. Her voice startled her when she heard it, it had not been her intention to say anything but that was clearly her own voice calling out to him. “Cum inside of me Ron, I want you to cum deep within me, fill me Ron, fill me completely.” She knew that if she had known she was going to say anything it would have been a lot more romantic but the words she heard had expressed her desire perfectly.

 

Ron’s movements became more urgent, his thrusts harder and deeper. Her own orgasm was on the brink of breaking and she tried desperately to hold it at bay until Ron released his own orgasm inside of her.

 

She almost succeeded, almost but not quite. Her orgasm broke suddenly and strongly as yet another scream echoed through the cave. Her orgasm had evidently been the catalyst needed to urge Ron into his own because only moments after she started quivering in the throes of her own orgasm Ron had started to release inside of her. She could feel his erupting sperm filling her even as her own orgasm ripped through her body and that feeling stimulated her even higher. Her screaming announcement of their mutual orgasms rang across the quiet countryside and caused several grazing animals to turn their heads in the direction of the sound.

 

Moments, hours or days later they lay panting and sweaty in each others arms, Kim had a smile plastered on her face even while gasping once again for air. She immediately started planning how to convince Wade to delay any future pickups for at least hours if not days. She might or might not have been surprised to discover that the exact same thoughts were racing through Ron’s mind. They never mentioned them to each other. Wade however was confused when the exact same request came from both team members the following day within minutes of each other. Both had insisted he should delay any future pickups to give them some time to ‘unwind’ a bit after a mission.

 

END

 


End file.
